


How Do You Know My Daughter

by multifanwho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Najia POV, jk theres only a tiny bit of angst, we love a supportive mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifanwho/pseuds/multifanwho
Summary: Najia Khan knows her daughter better than anyone. Yasmin Khan thinks she can keep her girlfriend a secret while they're living under the same roof as her mother for the weekend.





	1. Friday Night

When her daughter asked her if the strange, blonde, slightly older looking friend could stay for the weekend, Najia didn’t quite know how to react at first. She’d only met her once before and still has no explanation as to how they know each other. She’s called the Doctor. Najia doesn’t know what she’s a doctor of but she’s hoping to find out when she and her daughter arrive in a few minutes. For the mean time she works her way around her home, avoiding her other younger daughter lounging around on her phone with the vacuum.

“Sonya, you do know Yaz is bringing the Doctor home for the weekend?” Najia asks.

“Why is she brining her Doctor home, is she sick?” Sonya says without lifting her eyes up from her phone. All Najia can do is roll her eyes and pray that her children don’t get into an argument, for the sake of Yaz at least. She isn’t the best at handling embarrassment.

“Hi mum!” Yasmin calls from the doorway. Najia can’t help but feel a bit on edge about who her daughter is bringing home. She barely knew anything about her. “We didn’t want to bother you with having to make extra food so we got chips.” Her daughter says walking into the kitchen.

“Hi Yaz’s mum!” The woman that likes to be known as the Doctor greets her gleefully.

“Najia.”

“Najia, right, sorry.” The blonde apologises, shoving a chip in her mouth at the end of the sentence. She wore the exact same outfit as last time she saw her, minus the bum bag.

“Thought we could watch a film tonight? I got snacks, popcorn and I didn’t know what you liked Doctor so I got-“ As Najia pointed to the selection of snacks on the counter the Doctor gasped. She’s shocked she didn’t choke.

“Oh my God jelly babies! Najia, you have impeccable taste in film treats.” She says excitedly.

“I guess I made the night choice then.” She says turning to smile at her daughter. Yaz was positively glowing with happiness watching the Doctor get excited over such a small thing.

After her daughter and her friend had finished eating their chips, they disappeared down to the shop to chose a cheap film to pass the evening together.

“Mum, I’m going out.” Sonya announces appearing from her room.

“Who with, how long for, and don’t you want to watch this film with me, Yaz and the Doctor?” Najia asks in a monotonous tone. She always asks the same questions each time her youngest says she’s spending the evening not at home.

“Tamsin, until about 3am I’ll be quiet coming in, and absolutely not.”

“Be safe!” She shouts as Sonya’s voice becomes more distant. She could hear a small scuffle happening just by the door which gets explained when Yaz and the Doctor walk back in.

Yaz passes the DVD to her mother before going to retrieve the snacks from the kitchen. The Doctor sits on the opposite sofa, saving a seat for Yaz.

“So, go on then, how did you meet my daughter?”  Najia asks as friendly as possible to not scare her off.

“I‘m a forensic investigator with the police. Yaz came to chase up some evidence from my lab and we just got on, hung out after work a few times.”

“So you’re a Doctor of biology?” Najia says pleased that the name is starting to make sense.

“Suppose so.” The Doctor answers, taking the pack of jelly babies out of Yaz’s hand as she walked past to sit down.

Najia’s eyes instantly squint. How can you be unsure of what you studied for your doctorate? Brushing off the brashness of the Doctor’s words she places the disc in the player. She swears one day she’ll get a family subscription to a streaming service instead. She lets the film play, even though she doesn’t have a clue as to what it is about. Instead of watching the film she’s guilty of sneaking glances at how her daughter was interacting with this other woman. Yaz was so relaxed. Not as tense as she usually was after a week at work. They were sitting close together but that didn’t really suggest anything other than the Doctor having personal space issues, which were undoubted considering their first ever interaction included a hug.

“Najia I’m back.” The voice of her husband can just be heard over the film playing in the background.

“Hi dad!” Yaz shouts.

“Sup Yaz’s dad.” The Doctor adds, swiftly turning to Yaz. “I’m never saying ‘sup’ again, that sounded so wrong.”

“You’re home late.” Najia notes.

“The meeting overran so everyone got food together. Hi Yaz, Doctor.”

Hakim goes over to the fridge to pour himself an orange juice. Checking that Yaz and the Doctor were distracted by what was happening on screen, or by each other at this point, she slips away to join him.

“In all honestly I forgot it was this weekend she was here.” He tells her.

“I literally told you this morning.”

“I was in a rush.” Hakim defends himself, laughing at his own mistake.

They both turn to look at their eldest child. Yaz and the Doctor were taking turns trying to throw popcorn into the other’s mouth, laughing at every missed shot, completely disregarding anything else they were meant to be paying attention to. A smile slowly forms across Najia’s face.

“There’s something going on there.” She whispers in his ear.

“You think? They just look like two best friend’s having fun.”

“I’m telling you love, there’s just something with how they are together. Like how we were when we first started dating.”

“Well you can keep inspecting them tomorrow, it’s getting late.” Hakim leaves a kiss on her forehead before heading to their room.

“Yaz.” She calls for her daughter’s attention. “I’m going to get ready for bed. Don’t stay up too late.”

“I’m almost twenty mum I think I know when to put myself to bed.” Yaz argues.

“I know sweetheart. If your sister comes back making loads of noise, arrest her for drunk and disorderly.” The Doctor lets out a gentle snort at her joke.

“Doesn’t work like that mum.”

“Also, where’s the Doctor sleeping?” Najia inquires. She sees Hakim’s face reappear from the hallway with his eyebrows raised at her.

“In my bed. Like I have with literally every other guest I’ve had sleep over.” Yaz answers. The Doctor notably shifts in her seat.

“Yaz, the last time that happened you were twelve.”

“And?”

“Najia can you help me make the bed, I forgot to put the sheets on before I left this morning. Sorry.” Hakim steps in to stop his wife from taking the conversation too far.

Seeing she was close to stepping over a line, Najia agrees to help make the bed she fully well knew was already made.

“Night, Najia.” The Doctor makes a final attempt to make a good impression of herself.

“Night guys.” Najia says as she leaves the room, meeting her husband halfway. “Bet you £30 they accidentally kiss in front of one of us this weekend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Najia is the captain of this ship


	2. Saturday

Najia had an early call out to the new hotel she was working at Saturday morning and she didn’t get back until at least midday. So much for having weekends off. When she got back home, she found the Doctor under the sink, white shirt dirtied with much and suspenders hanging at her sides. Yaz was holding a mug of something while she watched the Doctor tinker.

“What’s happening here?” She asks confused.

“Tap broke again.” Yaz explains. It was a regular occurrence in their household ever since they moved in.

“Don’t worry Najia, I have it all under control. I used to be a mechanic, not exactly plumbing but it’s not that different.” The Doctor’s voice is muffled from the confined space she’s in. “Try again Yaz.”

Yaz leaned over and turned on the tap. Water flows effortlessly out the nozzle without spurting everywhere like it usually did.

“I’m impressed.” Najia says as the Doctor reappears, placing her suspenders back on her shoulders. One of them gets twisted and Yaz undoes it, flattening it after, touching the Doctor’s chest. All of their touches linger longer than a friend would.

“Thank you.” The Doctor runs her hands under the tap to get the, clean. “That should be fine forever now.”

“Do I owe you anything?” Najia asks. She’d feel rude if she didn’t offer.

“Nah, you’re Yaz’s mum!”

“You’re just really into science and engineering, aren’t you.” Yaz says handing the Doctor a mug for herself. Their hands overlap each other in the hand over. Another soft touch. Najia Decides to start a tally.

“You know it. It’s weird, sometimes I’m really clumsy and then depending on the situation I’m really good with my hands.” The Doctor’s free hand snakes around to the small of Yaz’s back, but swiftly pulls itself away without breaking contact. Najia guessed it was because she was in their presence.  

“Want anything mum?” Yaz offers.

“I’m good for the moment.”

“I’m going to get a clean top.” The Doctor places her mug on the side. Najia watches the blonde place her hand on Yaz’s shoulder. She did this weird movement with her head that she couldn’t figure out. After seeing Yaz’s reaction where she stepped back, Najia assumed it was the rejection of a kiss.

“Wait, Doctor, I just want to double check…” Yaz follows her out of the room and out of Najia’s eye sight.

“Why is there so much noise in this flat this morning.” A begrudged Sonya says shuffling into the kitchen, still in her pyjamas.

“Afternoon sunshine.” Najia speaks loudly to torment her daughter and teach her a lesson about drinking.

“Please don’t.” She protests, slumping down at the table.

“What time did you get in?”

“Three, like I said I would.” Sonya hold her head in her hands.

“3:35.” Hakim corrects her entering the room.

“You almost owed me £30 just now.” Najia tells him, using her I-told-you-so voice.

“What’s this?” Sonya asks forcing herself into the conversation.

“You mother is betting that Yaz and the Doctor have a thing going on and they’re accidentally going to kiss in front of one of us this weekend.”

“Oh, there’s no betting, there’s definitely something going on whether they do it in front of us or not.”

“I thought you didn’t care enough about your sister to start theorising about her love life?” Hakim remarks.

“I didn’t theorise. I saw them when I came in last night- “

“This morning.”

“Fine, dad, yes this morning.”

“What were they doing. Tell me and I’ll split the thirty with you.” Najia bribes her.

“They fell asleep on the sofa together.”

“That doesn’t suggest anything.” Hakim says trying to prevent any speculation.

“They were laying facing each other. Legs tangled. Yaz had her arms wrapped around her waist with her head under the Doctor’s chin and the Doctor’s hand was under Yaz’s head with her lips resting on her forehead. Friends don’t sleep like that dad and no, it wasn’t a drunk hallucination.”

“They weren’t there when I got up this morning.” Najia says, suspicious of her eldest being so emotionally vulnerable all of a sudden.

“Must’ve woken up and moved. I’m telling you, she’s in love.”

“Who’s in love?” Yaz asks returning to her family.

“Tamsin. Met her boyfriend last night. She’s smitten.” Sonya covers before Najia could open her mouth to respond.

The Doctor soon appears behind Yaz. Her blue shirt replaced with a more pinkish one of the same design. One thing Najia had noticed is when the Doctor wasn’t doing something, she would practically be attached to Yaz’s hip. Their hands rest at their sides with their knuckles brushing against each other every few seconds. The tally reaches five.

“We were going to see Ryan this afternoon. Just to see how he’s doing. Graham too.”

“Will you be back for dinner later?” Hakim asks.

“What are you making?”

“Pakora.”

“Then no.” Yaz grabs the Doctor’s hand and drags her out the room. “Won’t be long.” She assures her family just before the door shuts behind her. Sonya tenses at the sound.

“You’re a mess. Have you been sick yet?” Hakim asks.

“Nope but I think I’m about to be.” She says getting up to retreat to the bathroom.

The rest of the afternoon consisted of Najia resisting the urge to look after Sonya so she could learn how to deal with the aftermath of her own choices, and wondering what her other daughter was doing. She didn’t want to invade her privacy, that would just be unfair. But the four of them as a group was a strange mix. A guy she’s not seen since primary school, his step-grandfather, a woman she met at work that keeps touching and getting touched by Yaz, and a police officer. Not your usual mix of friends. Najia did consider asking Ryan if anything was going on between her daughter and the Doctor, but then that would fall under invading her privacy, and he’d probably snitch. At 7:30 the locks on the door clicked while Najia was washing up plates and wrapping up leftovers.

“Ah shit, Yaz, please.” A groan comes from the Doctor, making Najia drop everything.

“Stop squirming or I can’t get it off.” Yaz’s voice sounded frustrated.

Taking off the rubber gloves, Najia timidly walked to look down the hallway, not knowing what she’d find but having a sneaking suspicion of what was happening. The Doctor was whimpering inbetween short breaths. As she poked her head around the corner, she saw the Doctor leaning against the wall with her eyes screwed shut and her hand gripping on Yaz’s shoulder. Yaz was crouched down between her legs. Untying the Doctor’s boot.

“What’s happened?” She asks the pair.

“ _Someone_ decided to become a master of skateboarding to show off in front of kids and sprained her ankle, so now it’s swollen and can’t get out of her boot.”

“I used to be able to do it I swear, I just landed funny- ouch!” Yaz had managed to tug off the boot while the Doctor was distracted defending herself. “Thanks, babe.”

_Babe?_

“Balance yourself on me while I undo the other one.” Yaz tells her.

Najia watches her daughter go into work mode to remove the other boot and stand back up, still holding the Doctor up. The Doctor instinctively puts her arm around Yaz’s shoulders while Yaz holds her around the waist, her hand resting quite low around the waistline but still the waist. It was like the Doctor was purposefully leaning into Yaz. The way Yaz looked after her over such a small thing like a sprained ankle filled Najia’s heart.

“Rest your foot on the coffee table.” Yaz says guiding the Doctor to the seating in the living area.

“I’ll get an ice pack.” Najia offers to help. She fast-walks to the freezer and grabs a pack of peas.

When she turns back around, she sees her daughter looking more grown up than ever, helping the Doctor down into a seat. Their noses almost touching the whole way down. Najia didn’t want to disrupt the moment they were clearly having between themselves, so she averts her gaze so that they wouldn’t feel they were being watched. However, she couldn’t help looking back after a couple of seconds of looking away, just out of curiosity. Her suspicions were right. The couple were locked in a gentle kiss. Clearly not their first, either. The moment Yaz looked like she was pulling back Najia snaps out of her trance of feeling happy for her kid and turns back to make it look like she’d only just retrieved the peas.

“Got anything mum?” Yaz asks.

Najia throws the bag across the room, but it misses her daughter completely and it hits the Doctor’s propped up foot, making the Doctor yelp in pain. Yaz gives her an angry look.

“Doctor, I’m so sorry I wasn’t meaning to hit you leg!”

“S’alright Najia. My fault it’s hurt in the first place.”  She says catching her breath.

“I heard a scream is everything okay?” Najia feels her husband come up to stand at her side.

“I just sprained my ankle Hakim. Don’t worry I’ll be fine.” The Doctor explains as Yaz sit’s next to her.

Najia turns to stand in front of Hakim. She looks him dead in the eye and mouths the words ‘you owe me’ before rubbing her fingers together and pouting her lips. Hakim rolls his eyes and she turns back. With her feet curled up under her and her head resting on the Doctor’s shoulder, Yaz had pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket and started streaming some funny animal videos on the television screen. The Doctor was finding great amusement in every clip while Yaz took the liberty of being able to watch the Doctor experience the clips for the first time.

“Maybe you are right.” Hakim whispers in her ear, slipping three ten pound notes into her hand.

"You've still got a whole day to see for yourself."


	3. Sunday

Sunday is always laid back in the Khan household. This Sunday however, it was difficult to chill out with a woman with a bad foot housebound and itching to do things, unable to sit still. Yaz did her best at helping her hobble from her bedroom to the main living area. Najia could tell Yaz was getting slightly annoyed at that she was stuck in the flat with a literal ball of energy. At this point in time, she was in the living room with the Doctor.

“You got any puzzles?” Najia hears her ask.

“What kind of puzzles? Like pictures?” Yaz asks instead of answering.

“Picture, brain games, mazes. Just something to keep me busy.”

Najia watches Yaz disappear and then reappear with every single picture puzzle they own. Thousands and thousands of pieces.

“She can’t complete all of them surely?” Najia asks, stopping her daughter in her tracks.

“She can and she will. Watch.”

Within 6 hours, Najia found her flat covered in seven individual 1000-piece puzzles. She had never seen anyone in her family finish a puzzle to completion so she had gathered the whole family to view them.

“And you did all these…“ Sonya waved her hand in the air in front of her.

“In six hours? Yeah. I did take my time I swear. Could’ve done it in five.”

“You’re incredible. Took me a month to finish that one.” Hakim points at one depicting a scene of a winter’s day in New York.

“Thank you, Hakim. I’m glad you appreciate my fine work.”

“I’ve found this.” Yaz hands the Doctor an old rubix cube. One she got for her ninth birthday, if Najia remembers correctly.

Approximately twenty seconds after the block was handed to her the Doctor starts to move the different sections. She moved so fast it was like her hands were starting to blur in real time. Forty more seconds and all sides were block colours and multiple people stood with their mouths agape.

“You could’ve at least tried to savour it.” Yaz says. Najia could hear her patience wearing thin and it was only five in the afternoon.

“I literally have so much energy and I don’t have anything to put it into.”

“And who’s fault is that.” Yaz huffs. “We could be out doing something better than this but you had to go...” Yaz let’s herself trail off. The general feeling in the room is that everyone but Yaz and the Doctor should be leaving, but they were stuck.

“Say it Yaz.” The Doctor almost dares her. Yaz stays silent. “I’m going to Ryan and Graham’s. Fix that chair of theirs, or just do something better.” She partly hops and party walks out the door, not even stopping to put on shoes.

“Wait, Doctor.” Yaz follows her in a change of heart, leaving Najia, Hakim, and Sonya in the kitchen surrounded by puzzles.

“Lover’s quarrel.” Sonya scoffs, making her way back to her bedroom before her parents could tell her off.

Najia looks at her husband standing next to her. Should they intervene? Yaz is old enough to fight her own battles and they don’t even really know the Doctor at all. Najia also knows that Yaz has the sufficient skills to defend herself physically if it came to that, although she’s fairly certain it wouldn’t. At least she is until she hears raised voices coming from outside.

“Leave them, Najia.” Hakim says gently, grabbing her arm to stop her moving forward.

It’s an hour before Yaz returns home puffy eyed and angry. Najia was waiting for her just behind the door.

“Want to talk about it?” She approaches her.

“It’s nothing.” Yaz resists.

“An hour shouting match over a sprained ankle is classified as nothing?” Najia pauses to watch her kids face soften as if she were a baby again. “What’s going on Yaz?”

“You wouldn’t understand.” Yaz says avoiding eye contact, trying to push past.

“I’m not dumb, Yaz. I know you’re at least more than just friends with her. My subconscious touch count is at twenty-nine and I only started it yesterday.”

Yaz finally looks her mother in the eye and hesitates for a second, her jaw going up and down with no words coming out.

“Look I can’t explain it all to you. I really can’t. But this was mainly about little things between us that have just been building up for a while.”

“Like?”

“Sometimes she’s so smart it makes me feel really stupid. Like I’m not good enough for her because I don’t realise what she needs.”

It breaks Najia’s heart to hear that her sweet, ambitious Yaz compares her worth to others. And that she’s kept her relationship secret for so long she hasn’t been able to vent about the little things.

“I’m saying this for future benefit, but you should probably tell her stuff like that so it doesn’t all explode. Communication is good. How do you think I put up with your father?” Najia laughs, trying to lighten Yaz’s mood.

“I know.”

“Will she be back tonight?” Najia asks sympathetically while expecting the answer to be no.

“I don’t know. Maybe.” Yaz shrugs.

“Come on. You can help me prep dinner.”

Yaz was very quiet for the rest of the evening. Neither Hakim or Sonya attempted to talk to her about what happened. Everyone else went to bed at about ten but Najia couldn’t sleep. She was too worried that the Doctor wasn’t going to come back and leave her daughter heartbroken. When eleven o’clock rolled around she got up out of bed.

“Where are you going?” Hakim looks up from his book.

“I’m making sure Yaz got to sleep.”

Hakim rolls his eyes and turns his attention back to his bedtime story while Najia makes her way out of the room. Before Najia reached Yaz’s room there was a knock at the front door. Yaz rushed out to open it, not seeing her mum behind her.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry I thought about what you said, I’m so sor- “

The Doctor’s soft pleads for forgiveness were cut off. Najia creeps forward to get a visual on the situation. Just as she thought, Yaz had wrapped her arms around the Doctor’s neck and stopped her from talking by pressing her lips against the Doctor's own.

“I’m sorry.” The Doctor repeats again.

“I’m sorry too.” Yaz adds. Najia can’t help but feel relief that for now everything seemed okay. “You still have that energy?” Yaz says, her voice turned raspy. Najia thought it was because she was tired and had been shouting earlier. The Doctor nods. “Need help getting rid of it?”

Realising the destination Yaz’s hands were travelling to, Najia pegs it back to her own bedroom before she’s seen, or more likely see’s something no mother should ever see.

“Well, was she asleep?” Hakim asks as Najia quietly closes the door behind her. She ignores his question and pulls out two pairs of earplugs.

“Here you’ll want these.” She says handing a pair to him.

“I’m the one that snores, not you.”

“Hakim. Trust me, you’re going to need them.”

Her husband reluctantly takes the ear plugs and leaves them in his lap. Najia put’s her own in her ears and watches Hakims face. For a few minuets his expression stays the same, engrossed in the novel he was reading. Then came confusion, which stayed there for a little while. Then came realisation. And then shock.”

“So, I guess- “

“The Doctor came back.”

“And they’re having-“

“Make up se-“

“Yep, I gathered that, thanks Najia.” Hakim inserts the ear plugs and places his book on his bedside table. “Your intuition about your daughter is yet to fail you.” He smiles. “God, how are we going to look her in the eye tomorrow knowing what we know.”

"We deal with that in the morning." Najia says turning off her lamp before drifting off to sleep, trying to block out any sound waves loud enough to make it through the foam barrier inserted in her ears.


	4. Monday Morning

Najia and Yaz were usually the first ones up on work days. However today, while making her way to the kitchen to get breakfast, Najia finds Sonya against the wall at the end of the hallway with her phone in her hand, which was extended around the corner.

“What on earth are you doing?” Najia asks folding her arms. Her presence makes Sonya retract her hand and jump. “Were you filming something?” Najia snatches the phone out of her hand. The camera was definitely filming.

“Mum I’ll delete-“

Najia goes into the ‘recently taken’ folder and presses play. What follows makes her blood boil. Not because of the events happening but because the video was a complete invasion of privacy and insensitivity on Sonya’s part. The screen showed the Doctor facing Yaz, both already dressed for the day, speaking quietly together, their words not loud enough to be picked up by the phones microphone. They smile and hug before the Doctor’s lips met Yaz’s neck just under her jawline. Yaz pushes her away but, still holding each other, a few more words are exchanged. Thankfully for the sake of privacy all Najia could really see at this point was the back of the Doctor, but it was evident the couple were starting to make out quite heavily. Najia, deciding she’s seen enough, looks up from the phone and at her youngest daughter.

“Care to explain?”

“In my defence you said if I had evidence, you’d split the thirty quid with me.” Sonya says innocently.

“So for the sake of £15 you violated your sister’s privacy? You would really stoop that low?” Najia hisses through a hushed whisper so as to not alert the two in the other room of their whereabouts. Sonya shrugs. “I’m keeping your phone for the day. Now that I know you’re able to get up at this hour in the morning when you’re motivated with money you can spend the day looking for jobs to make yourself useful.”

“I’m only up because their sex woke me up! Seriously, they were at it like rabbits all night.” Sonya says accompanied by some unsavoury hand actions.

“She’s found someone she clearly really likes and who really likes her back.”

“Mum they argued for an hour yesterday.” Sonya interjects.

“Yes, and they’ve obviously worked it out from the evidence you’ve gathered. Can’t you just be happy for her? For once?” Sonya can’t bring herself to look her mother in the eye. “Get out of my sight.” Najia sends her away with her head hanging low.

After deleting the video and then deleting it from recently deleted, Najia rounds the corner bracing herself to walk in on something a bit more than kissing. She was wrong though, the scene playing out in front of her resembling the one she had just witnessed on the screen. She keeps her gaze to the floor while she coughs to make herself known but nothing happens. She coughs louder, making their lips separate, but other than that they still don’t move.

“Morning.” Najia says. The Doctor turns around to show the both of them slightly flustered with blushing cheeks.

“Najia I’m really so sorry for how I behaved yesterday and I’m sorry I upset your amazing human.” The Doctor speaks sincerely. Najia watches Yaz gently rub the Doctor’s back as she apologises.

“Well, you seem to have got her back in your good books. Have you talked it out? Like properly talked it out not just…” She imitates a pair of scissors with the fingers on her right hand.

“God, mum, yes we’ve talked it out, please don’t do that again.”

“Yaz what does that mean?” The Doctor asks, imitating Najia’s actions. Najia looks at her daughter, who has her eyes wide with embarrassment. She didn’t expect this to happen. Yaz whispers in her ear, presumable explaining. “What? But we don’t do that we just-“

“Doctor don’t tell my mum what we do in bed.”

“Oh, right yeah that’s a private thing that shouldn’t be said out loud. I’m just a bit nervous, Yaz. Am I rambling, Yaz, because I’m starting to feel like I’m saying unnecessary things to fill empty spaces in the conversation, am I doing that again?” The Doctor says, barely taking a breath between sentences. “You know what, I’m going to go and hide in your room until we have to go to work to save myself from saying something stupid embarrassing you further."

“Hey, don’t put yourself down like that. If I’m feeling embarrassed that’s my problem not yours.” Yaz assures her.

“And your apology is accepted. You’re welcome in our home whenever. Unless you break my daughter’s heart because you’ll never be allowed anywhere in the vicinity of this flat ever again.”

“Mum!” Yaz protests Najia’s warning.

"I won’t, I swear.” The Doctor says sternly. It was a complete change in her mannerisms than Najia was used to. It was clear she was being very serious. “I am still going to go though.” She points her fingers forward and walks away, glancing back at Yaz before disappearing.

“You don’t have to threaten her like that.” Yaz says.

“I’ll stop when you tell me how you actually met.”

“Through work.” Yaz shifts uncomfortably where she’s standing.

“No, you didn’t. Last time you said it was a long story and ‘we met at work’ is not long or as complicated as you suggested.” Najia explains her line of thinking. Yaz starts playing with her fingers and avoiding eye contact, making Najia worry more. Why can’t she just say where they met?

“It’s complicated.”

“Then help me understand.” Najia pleads. “I just worry about you. This your first proper relationship.”

“I wouldn’t say it’s that serious.”

“Yasmin, come on, you’re terrible at hiding it, we all know this is more than just a fling.” She says tilting her head. There’s a small pause while she let’s Yaz think. “Do you love her?” She asks softly.

“It would be unfair to tell you that before I tell her.” Yaz says, meeting her eyes again.

Since the Doctor came into her life Najia has noticed how much more grown up Yaz was not only physically but mentally. She was always strong before, but being able to let her defences down around the Doctor was new. She not only holds herself confidently when the Doctor was around but when she stands alone too. It’s a very different Yaz from the girl Najia comforted almost nightly after her school turned against her, and it made her heart full that her daughter had done this off her own back and found a woman who wanted to be with her just how she was.

“Just to put my mind at ease, you did actually talk with her last night about the fight, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, we did. We’re working on it.” Yaz assures her. From the smile pulling at the corner of her mouth Najia knows that there isn’t anything for her to be worried about.

“We should probably get some food or we’ll all be late.” Najia says bringing herself back to reality.

“Actually, the Doctor was going to take me out for breakfast.” Yaz reveals.

“Oh, alright sweetheart. Have a good day at work. That goes for the Doctor too.” Najia says, kissing her daughter goodbye on the forehead. “I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah, later.” Najia gets pulled into an unexpected and tight hug. “Love you, mum.”

“You’re only going to work, it’s not that horrific.” Najia laughs.

The Doctor reappears, this time with her coat and boots on. Yaz pulls away from the hug.

“Ready?” The Doctor asks taking her hand.

“Yeah.” Yaz smiles.

“But you’re not wearing your uniform?” Najia notices.

“Left it at the station on Friday, I’ll get changed when I’m there.”

“Thanks again for letting me stay for the weekend, Najia. And the jelly babies.” The Doctor extends her arm and Najia accepts the invitation for a handshake. A bit formal, but she’ll let it pass.

“See you later mum.” Yaz gives a final wave while the Doctor smiles and gives a single nod before they head out of the flat hand in hand.

“Have they gone?” Hakim whispers from God knows where.

“Yes. Where are you?” Najia asks. He appears from behind the fridge.

“I went to the toilet but they came out when I was in there and I was too embarrassed so I just stayed there.” He explains. Najia rolls her eyes and wonders why her family are like how they are.

“At least you weren’t filming them.” She says pulling Sonya’s phone out of her PJ pocket.

“Sometimes I wonder how two kids, brought up in the exact same way, can turn out so different.” He sighs.

“At least we did a good job with one of them.”

“Heard that!” Sonya shouts from across the apartment.

“Don’t secretly film people then!” They both shout in sync, reminding Najia that even though one of her daughters has her life together, she still has some work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has been a Najia appreciation fic, thank you and goodnight


End file.
